Turbine blades, in which the trailing edge of the pressure-side blade wall is cut back at the outset during production compared with the trailing edge of the suction-side blade wall, are known from the prior art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,715, which is incorporated herein by reference). As a result of this, an end of the blade airfoil which is as thin as possible at the trailing edge is to be realized in the case of a cooled blade. This design has nothing to do with a reconditioning.
It is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,955, which is incorporated herein by reference), for the repair of the trailing edges of turbine blades, to at least partially remove the trailing edge by means of EDM (electrical discharge machining) and to replace the removed parts by filling up with material. Such a reconditioning is very time-consuming and therefore associated with comparatively high costs.
Finally, for the repair of turbine rotor blades in damaged sections, it is known (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0119730, which is incorporated herein by reference) to completely cut away the trailing edge, i.e. both on the suction side and on the pressure side. As a result of this, the blade profile is significantly altered.